Brother Complex!
by Himawari Ichinomiya
Summary: Sejak dulu, Hichigo diam-diam menyimpa perasaan yang tidak seharusnya pada adik kandungnya-Ichigo. Tiba-tiba munculah seseorang didalam keluarganya dan mendekati Ichigo. Apakah Hichigo masih bisa bersikap tenang? Incest! RnR please? ;3


"Mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi salah satu anggota keluarga kita."

**-Brother Complex-**

**By **Himawari Ichinomiya

**.**

**Rated M**

**.**

**Gendre: **Romance, Family, Drama.

**.**

**Pairing: **IchiHichi and another person (you will know)

**.**

**Summary: **Sejak dulu, Hichigo diam-diam menyimpa perasaan yang tidak seharusnya pada adik kandungnya-Ichigo. Tiba-tiba munculah seseorang didalam keluarganya dan mendekati Ichigo. Apakah Hichigo masih bisa bersikap tenang?

**.**

**Warning: **Fic ini mengandung unsure yaoi, banyak typo, OOC, Incest dan hal-hal tidak jelas lainnya. Jika memang tidak suka, silahkan meniggalkan fic ini, sebelum ada niat memberikan flame pada Hima.

**.**

~Dun like? Dun read!~

Tetap nekad baca?

Gak nanggung kalo jadi fujoshi ato fudanshi nantinya.

~Happy Reading!~

**.**

\(o_o\)o0o(/o_o)/

Di sebuah kota kecil pada Negara Jepang, yang biasa di sebut kota Karakura, matahari sudah Nampak berdiri tegap di atas langit. Sinarnya yang terang seakan menjadi alarm untuk setiap warga kota ini memulai aktivitasnya. Di setiap sudut kota mulai terlihat orang-orang yang mulai berjalan memenuhi setasiun dan halte bus. Tapi, sepertinya berbeda dengan keadaan di salah satu kamar kediaman keluarga Kurosaki.

Kamar yang didominasi cat putih dan dekorasi simple itu masih terdengar nafas teratur dari pemiliknya. Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu masih kekuh dengan pendiriannya untuk tidak beranjak dari tempat tidur. Padahal sudah dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu jam wakeernya berteriak nyaring di sisi meja kecil. Terdengar derap langkah kaki tenang menuju kamar itu.

"_**Greek…"**_

Seorang dengan rambut keperakan yang berantakan, muncul dari balik pintu. Matanya yang berwarna emas dengan latar hitam gelap menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya melebihi siapa pun itu masih tertidur nyaman di balik selimut.

"Haah… Dasar." Keluh pemuda yang duduk di kuliah semester tiga satu ini. Diulurkan tangannya hingga menyentuh pundak sang adik yang masih tertidur. "Hey.. Ichigo, ayo bangun!" seru Hichigo agak keras.

Ichigo menggeliat tidak nyaman, kemudian merubah posisinya jadi membelakangi Hichigo. "Mmmhh… Nanti, lima menit lagi." Balas puta ke dua keluarga Kurosaki itu.

Hichigo berdecak kesal, memang adiknya itu selalu sulit dibangunkan setiap paginya. Sebagai kakak tertua sekaligus pengganti Ibu mereka-Masaki Kurosaki yang sudah meninggal, Hichigo punya cara tersendiri untuk membangunkan Ichigo. Tentu saja!

Direndahkan tubuhnya hingga wajah tampan itu hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari perpotongan leher Ichigo. Hichigo menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit, dan menjilat permukaan kulit halus dari leher Ichigo.

"Ngggghhhh…." Ichigo mengerang pelan, ketika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyelimuti sebagian perpotongan lehernya. Benda lembut nan basah itu menyusuri seluruh bagian leher Ichigo, setelah puas, Hichigo membuka mulutnya agak lebar. Kemudian menggigit dengan keras.

"ARRGGGH! Sa-sakittt!" Berteriak kesakitan. Karena rasa sakit di lehernya, kini kesadaran pemuda berambut _Orange_ itu terbangun sepenuhnya. Mission Complete!

"Jangan manja begitu, Ichigo. Ayo bangun!" balas Hichigo sambil beracak pinggang.

Ichigo mendengus kesal. "Tidak ada cara yang lebih 'Normal' untuk membangunkan orang. Ya?"

"Kalau denganmu, cara yang digunakan untuk manusia normal sih, nggak bakal mempan!" Jawab pemuda beretina emas itu tenang dengan sedikit kekehan.

"Nggak lucu! Dasar! Suatu saat nanti, kau pasti akan tertangkap polisi karena pelecehan seksual." Ujar Ichigo gemas, melihat kakanya yang dari tadi nyengir kuda. Sebelum Hichigo akan menggodanya lebih jauh, sebaiknya sekarang dia mandi dan bersiap untuk sekolah. Dengan gontai, Ichigo berjalan menuruni tangga dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Hichigo menghela nafas, dadanya masih terasa panas merasakan sentuhan leher Ichigo di bibirnya. Putra sulung Keluarga Kurosaki itu tidak memungkiri jika dirinya kini terjerat dengan pesona adiknya sendiri. Tapi, Hichigo menyadari jika perasaan ini memang tidak seharusnya ada. Ya! Perasaan cinta tidak boleh tumbuh di dalam hatinya. Pemuda bermata emas dengan _background_ hitam satu ini mulai berjalan menuju ruang makan, dimana adik-adik perempuannya sudah berada di saa untuk sarapan.

"_Ohayou Hichi-nii._" Yuzu berujar riang, tangannya sibuk mengoleskan selai coklat di atas roti tawar.

"_Ohayou_." Hichigo menarik salah satu kursi untuk tempatnya duduk dan mulai mengikuti sarapan. Walaupun saat ini dia tidak ada jadwal kuliah pagi, sudah menjadi kebiasaannya dari dulu untuk selalu bangun lebih awal. Hichigo mengambil salahsatu roti tawar dan mengoleskan selai nanas di atasnya. Setelah terasa perutnya terisi penuh, Hichigo meneguk dengan cepat segelas susu vanilla yag telah disiapkan adik bungsunya.

Hichigo merasa ada yang aneh sedari tadi, kepalanya celingukan kesana-kemari mencari sesuatu. "Karin, _tousan_ kemana? Dari tadi belum kelihatan." Ucap kakak tertua itu, ketika menyadari ayahnya tidak ikut sarapan bersama mereka pagi ini.

Karin hanya mengangkat bahu tidak tau. "Ah! Tadi_ tousan_ bilang, ada urusan mendadak dan harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali." ujar Yuzu yang baru ingat pesan dari Isshin.

"Oh…" Hichigo manggut-manggut mengerti. Mereka bertiga kembali melanjutkan sarapan yang sempat tertunda.

Berselang lima menit dari pembicaraan singkat tadi, terdengar derap lagkah tergesa-gesa dari arah kamar Ichigo, dan ternyata benar, pemuda berambut _orange _itu sedang berlari terburu-buru dengan seragam berantakan dan tas yang dibawa asal di salah satu tangannya.

"Ichigo, sarapan dulu. Jangan langsung berangkat." Ujar Hichigo, saat melihat adiknya yang langsung berlari menuju keluar rumah.

Ichigo menghentikan langkah kakinya, dan menatap Hichigo. "Aku terlambat, tau. Tidak sempat sarapan."balas Ichigo sedikit tidak sabar. Tangannya sedag sibuk menalikan simpul di tali sepatu.

Hichigo berdecak mengejek. "Salahmu sendiri tidak bangun pagi."

"Sialan, kau. Kalau memang kau hanya niat mengejek saja, lebih baik aku berangkat sekarang." Lanjut Ichigo sebal.

Hichigo terkekeh kecil. "Baiklah adikku yang manis, sekarang kau sarapan saja. Biar aku megantarmu, setelah ini." Ujarnya dengan suara menggoda.

"Aku laki-laki, bodoh!" tungkas Ichigo sebal. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap menuruti perkataan kakaknya dan kembali ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Pemuda bermata kecokelatan itu masih sedikit terburu-buru ketika makan, mengingat dia hampir telat masuk sekolah.

Selesai dengan sarapannya, Ichigo menyeret-nyeret kakaknya agar cepet mengantar ke sekolah. Tidak ada pembicaraan di antara keduanya, saat perjalanan. Hichigo sesekali melirik adiknya yang kini sedang memandang jalanan Kota Karakura yang terlihat ramai.

Hubungan antara keduanya memang agak dingin setelah Ichigo memasuki bangku SMA, tapi Hichigo berusaha tetap bersikap sama pada Ichigo.

Mobil Mercedes hitam milik Hichigo memasuki kawasan SMA Karakura dengan mulus. Datangnya, mobil yang cukup mencolok itu membuat banyak tatap mata mengarah ke keduanya. "Sudah sampai." Ujar Hichigo pendek.

"Ya, aku pergi dulu." Pamit Ichigo sambil mulai membuka pintu mobil dengan tangan kanan yang siap merengkuh tas sekolah.

"Tunggu!" pemuda berretina emas itu memegang lengan Ichigo erat.

Ichigo mengeryit bingung. "Apa? Aku sudah telat, nih!" Hichigo tersenyum sebentar, kemudian menarik lengan adiknya itu kuat. Sebuah sentuhan lembut hinggap di pipi kanan Ichigo, belum sempat Ichigo mencerna kejadian tadi, Hichigo sudah cepat-cepat kabur dengan mobilnya.

Setelah mobil Mercedes hitam itu pergi, Ichigo baru tersadar dari pikirannya. "Tadi… dia mencium pipiku?" ujar Ichigo lirih, seraya memegang pipinya yang masih terasa panas.

"AWAS KAU HICHIGO!" jeritnya keras-keras.

Di tempat lain, Hichigo menutup sebagian wajahnya yang terasa memanas. 'Apa yang kulakukan tadi?' batin Hichigo dalam hati. Meruntuki sikap konyolnya, seandainya saja dia bisa sedikit menahan diri pada Ichigo. Bagaimana jika adiknya itu curiga jika Hichigo mengidap kelainan? Seperti 'incest'? oke, sejak awal Hichigo memang sudah kelainan. Dia sama sekali tidak menyesal telah menyukai adiknya sendiri.

Tapi, setidaknya dia tidak ingin Ichigo mengetahui perasaannya ini. Hichigo takut jika adiknya itu akan menjauh, dan menggalkannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini?" runtuk Hichigo, dengan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari sudah tampak mulai kembali ke peraduannya, membuat langit kota Karakura terlihat gelap dengan semburat warna orange tidak beraturan. Orang-orang tampak berjalan keluar dari setasiun dan menuju rumah masing-masing.

Di satu sisi setasiun, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut orange dengan mengenakan seragam SMA dan headset di telinganya berjalan keluar dari setasiun, di sampingnya ada seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan seragam SMA yang sama.

"Ichigo, aku pulang dulu. _Thanks_, mau ikut _hang out_ sama anak-anak tadi, _bro_." ucap pemuda berambut merah dan diikat a'la nanas itu.

"_No problem. Take care_, Renji." Jawab Ichigo dengan cengiran lebar. Renji tersenyum sebentar, kemudian beranjak pergi menuju rumahnya.

Remaja berumur tujuh belas tahun itu terdiam, menatap orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dengan cepat. Rasanya sedikit menyesal dengan ucapannya yang bohong total kepada sahabatnya tadi. Ichigo ikut pergi dengan teman-temannya, bukan berniat tulus untuk menemani. Melainkan karena saat ini Ichigo tidak ingin pulang. Kenapa? Kejadian saat Hichigo mencium pipinya kembali terlintas di otak pemuda bermata cokelat itu, membuat wajahnya jadi memerah sendiri.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan? Dia itu kakakmu sendiri Ichigo!" gumam Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri, berusaha menghilagkan kejadian yang selama ini dialaminya bersama sang kakak. Kakak? Lalu kenapa perasaannya jadi tidak wajar begini?

Ichigo melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar manis di telapak tangannya. Jam setengah tujuh malam. Sebaiknya Ichigo cepat pulang ke rumah, sebelum Yuzu akan memarahinya karena telat untuk makan malam bersama. Adik Ichigo itu memang kelwat proktektif dengan seluruh anggota keluarganya yang lain. Dengan sedikit berlari, lima menit merupakan waktu yang cukup cepat untuknya mencapai rumah.

**GREEEK…**

Derit pintu depan kediaman kurosaki terdengar nyaring, tatkala Ichigo meggesernya dengan agak kasar. "_Tadaima_…" Ucap Ichigo pelan, tangannya sibuk melepas sepatu sekolahnya yang berwarna hitam dengan garis hijau halus.

"_Okaeri_, Ichi-_nii_!" Sambut seorang gadis kecil berumur dua belas tahun yang berparas manis itu. "Kau hampir telat untuk makan malam, Ichi-nii." Lanjutnya dengan wajah cemberut.

Ichigo tertawa kecil. "_Gomen_, Yuzu." Balasnya sigkat. Mata cokelat Ichigo menatap ada sesuatu yang gajil di beranda rumahnya. "Ada tamu?" Tanya Ichigo heran, melihat sepatu yang tidak dikenalnya di depan rumah.

"Oh, ya! Memang ada tamu. Tadi _tousan_ mengajak seseorang yang sepertinya sebaya dengan Ichi-_nii _untuk makan malam bersama." Jelas Yuzu dengan pose berfikir a'la detektif. Ichigo Cuma manggut-manggut saja tanpa menimpali.

Ichigo terdiam sebentar, mengendus ada bau yang aneh dari dalam rumahnya. "Bau gosong apa ini?" ujar Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Ce-celaka! Masakanku!" Jerit Yuzu, berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju dapur. Ichigo terkikik kecil sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala geli.

Selesai berkutat dengan sepatunya, Ichigo berjalan menuju ruang makan keluarga. Ruangan yang cukup luas itu didesain tipe ruang makan a'la _country_, dengan meja kayu berbentuk persegi panjang dan taplak renda berwarna _cream_. Di sana ayah Ichigo-Isshin Kurosaki, Hichigo, dan Karin. Mata Ichgo sedikit terbelalak melihat seorang pemuda berambut biru muda dan bermata seindah permata lautan yang jernih. 'Tampan'. Satu kata yang _reflex _diucapnya dalam hati, ketika melihat paras pemuda yang duduk di sebelah _tousan_-nya itu.

"Ichigo, duduklah." Ucap Isshin tegas, dengan tangan menunjuk kursi yang masih kosong. Tanpa menunggu intruksi lagi, putra kedua keluarga Kurosaki itu duduk tepat di hadapan pemuda yang belum dikenalnya. Ada sedikit kilat cemburu di mata emas Hichigo, saat melihat Ichigo duduk sambil sedikit melirik pemuda bermata _ocean blue_ yang belum dikenalnya.

"Ayah, siapa dia?" Ichigo tidak lagi bisa menahan rasa penasarannya sekarang. Walaupun kesannya tidak sopan membicarakan orang tepat di depan orangnya sendiri. Bingung? Hima juga.

Isshin melirik pemuda yang tidak dikenal keluarganya itu sebentar, lalu menghela nafas. "Nanti _tousan_ jelaskan. Selesai makan malam, oke?" ujar Isshin pelan. Ichigo mengangguk paham. Beberapa menit usai pembicaraan singkat itu, Yuzu datang dengan berbagai makanan yang telah dimasaknya, dan sesuai dugaan Ichigo, masakannya agak 'gosong'. Anggota keluarga Kurosaki sama sekali tidak perotes dengan makanan dari Yuzu yang nyaris tidak layak makan, kalian tau 'kan? Orang ramah dan kalem itu, kalau marah akan sangat menyeramkan, dan sampai saat ini tidak ada satu pun yang mau melihat Yuzu marah. Sedangkan si tamu, dia sama sekali tidak memperotes apa pun tentang masakan putri bungsu keluarga Kurosaki itu.

Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara pada saat makan, suasana entah kenapa menjadi hening. Ichigo sendiri masih memakan nasi dan _beff stew_-nya dengan tenang, hanya terdengar gumaman pelan saat Karin menyeruput sup miso perlahan. Selesai dengan segala makanan di meja, Yuzu membereskan piring-piring kotor yang berserakan dan mencucinya di dapur.

Isshin meneguk tehnya perlahan, dan mulai membuka pembicaraan. "Kalian pasti bingung dan penasaran dengan pemuda yang berada di sebelah tousan sekarang." Mulainya dan melirik pemuda bermata _ocean blue_ di sebelahnya. "Dia adalah Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Dan mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi salah satu anggota keluarga kita." Lanjut Isshin dengan senyum lembut.

"A-apa?" Hichigo berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menggebrak meja. Pantas saja dia sedari tadi merasakan firasat tidak enak, dan kini sudah terbukti.

"_Tousan_ tau, jika ini sangat mengejutkan bagi kalian. _Tousan_ akan menjelaskan lebih rincinya padamu Hichigo. Aku harap, sebagai kakak tertua, kau bisa mengerti." Alas Isshin tenang, sikap konyolnya seakan hilang entah kemana, digantikan oleh wajah yang menunjukan sikap serius.

Hichigo kembali duduk di tempat duduknya semula. Dia merasa konyol sekali, tidak bisa bersikap tenang di hadapan adik-adiknya, terutama Ichigo.

Isshin kali ini memindahkan pandangannya pada pemuda bermata cokelat yang duduk di depan Grimmjow . "Ichigo, tolong antar Grimmjow ke kamar kosong yang ada di sebelah kamarmu."

"Hai'" Ichigo menggeser kursi kayunya dan mulai berdiri, Grimmjow ikut melakukan hal yag sama, dan mengikuti langkah Ichigo.

Keduanya berjalan kearah tangga, membuat sosok mereka mulai tidak terlihat. Merasa kini tidak ada yang dapat mengganggu pembicaraan antara Isshin dan Hichigo mulai melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Baiklah, akan tousan jelaskan. Grimmjow sebenarnya adalah anak dari sahabat dekat tousan. Beberapa hari yang lalu, orang tua dan saudara Grimmjow meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat." Isshin menghela nafas sebentar, menatap Hichigo yang terdiam dan tidak member instrupsi sama sekali.

"Keluarga besar Jeagerjaques mempercayakan anak mereka sekaligus penerus perusahaan, kepada tousan. Dan _tousan_ juga telah berjanji sebelum orang tua grimmjow meninggal, bahwa _tousan_ akan menjadi walinya." Jelas Isshin.

Hichigo terhenyak mendengar kisah tragis sosok yang belum dikenalnya itu. "Jika memang begitu. Aku minta maaf karena tadi sempat menolak dia masuk ke dalam keluarga kita." Hichigo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Hichigo. Ini memang bukan perkara mudah, jadi _tousan_ dapat mengerti." Isshin tersenyum, dia tau benar bagaimana sifat Hichigo yang terasa sangat proktektif pada adik-adiknya, terutama Ichigo. Apa memang ada sesuatu hal yang aneh dengan Grimmjow, hingga membuat Hichigo harus waspada? Apa yang memang harus diwaspadai?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Di sebelah kamar Hichi-_nii_ yang ada di sana adalah kamar mandi." Ujar Ichigo menjelaskan, dengan tangan menunjuk tepat pada sebuah kamar bercat putih. "Sedangkan yang ada di sebelah kamarmu, adalah kamarku." Jelasnya lagi.

"Ho…" Grimmjow menggumam pelan. Ichigo mengajaknya masuk ke sebuah kamar yang didominasi cat biru muda.

"Ini kamarmu. Kebetulan sekali catnya pas dengan _image_-mu, ya?" Pemuda berambut orange itu berusaha membuat suasana tidak lagi menjadi kaku. Usahanya terbukti ketika mendengar kekehan kecil dari Grimmjow.

"Kau sok tau sekali, _orange_." Grimmjow tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai pada Ichigo.

"Dari melihatmu pertama kali juga langsung ketahuan." Balas Ichigo jujur dan sedikit kesal ketika mendengar dirinya disebut '_orange_'.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?" Ujar Grimmjow sambil berjalan melihat-lihat kamar barunya.

"Ichigo." Jawabnya singkat. Pemuda berambut biru muda itu manggut-manggut mengerti. "Lalu, kau sendiri kelas berapa?" kali ini Ichigo yang bertanya.

"Aku kelas satu SMA." Sahut Grimmjow, tangannya sibuk membuka laci yang ada di dalam lemari kosong.

"Berarti aku lebih tua darimu setahun." Ichigo tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Karena kau sekarang menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kurosaki, kau harus memanggilku '_oniisan_'." Ucap pemuda bermata cokelat ini puas, sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur.

Grimmjow ikut duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan _bedcover_ hijau muda. "Kenapa harus mengikuti permintaan konyolmu itu?" ejek Grimmjow. Mana mau dia harus memanggil pemuda yang baru dikenalnya satu jam yang lalu dengan sebutan '_oniisan_'.

"Bagaimana pun juga, sekarang aku ini kakakmu. Kau harusnya menghormatiku." Ichigo merasa kesal dengan sikap Grimmjow yang tidak ada sopan-sopannya ini.

Grimmjow menyeringai, tiba-tiba dia menindih tubuh Ichigo dengan kuat, membuat pemuda berambut orange itu ada di bawah tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Menyingkir!" Ichigo menggeliat tidak nyaman. Rasanya ingin sekali menonjok wajah tampan yang ada di atasnya, tapi kedua lengan Ichigo ditahan dengan kuat oleh Grimmjow, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

Grimmjow mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga jarak antara wajah keduanya tinggal beberapa senti. Kulit Ichigo yang putih, matanya yang secokelat madu, bibirnya yang merah, dan rambut orange yang acak-acakan, sudah cukup untuk membuat Grimmjow menginginkannya pada saat pertama di ruang makan tadi.

Pemuda bermata ocean blue itu menjilat bibir Ichigo lembut, membuat pemuda di bawahnya mengerang halus dengan lidah basahnya. Kemudian ditautkannya bibir Ichigo dengan miliknya. Mengulumya dengan hasrat ingin memiliki yang kuat.

"Ichigo, apa-." Ucapan Hichigo kontan terhenti, matanya terbelalak melihat Grimmjow menindih _otoutonya_ dengan bibir yang bertautan dan saliva yang ada dimana-mana.

Grimmjow yang mendengar suara orang lain kontan menolehkan kepalanya, membuat konsentrasinya berkurang. Kesempatan itu diambil Ichigo yang segera mendorong jauh-jauh tubuh Grimmjow yang ada di atasnya, sehingga ciuman di antara mereka terlepas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hah?" Hichigo menggeram marah melihat Grimmjow yang menyeringai sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya.

"Aku hanya member salam pada _oniisan_-ku yang baru, kok. Lagi pula dia yang minta." Balas Grimmjow ringan, tangannya yang kekar memeluk pundak Ichigo erat.

"A-apa? Enak saja!" pemuda bermata cokelat muda itu memperotes ucapan Grimmjow yang jelas-

Jelas bohong. Hichigo memberikan _death glare_ pada Grimmjow yang makin mempererat pelukan kepada adiknya.

"Ya, aku menyukai Ichigo. Apa ada masalah?" Grimmjow tersenyum menantang pada Hichigo yang menunjukan raut marah.

Ichigo entah mengapa, merasakan bahwa ucapan Grimmjow merupakan pernyataan perang, sedangkan Hichigo juga terlihat begitu marah mendengarkan ucapan pemuda bermata ocean blue itu. Memang sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa sekarang keluarganya tidak bisa lagi hidup tenang?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Moshi-moshi minna! Hima kembali ke FFN! Ah, kangen sekali bisa posting di sini. Sekarang Hima buat fic yang lebih ke arah love dan family. #diganyang readers.

Iya! Hima tau kalo fic LoveXFight belum di apdet…*senyumpolos* Hima sendiri nggak ada ide, sih… *digamaparbolak-balik*

Tapi tenang aja, Hima bakal apdet itu fic LoveXFight akhir-akhir ini, kok… (kalau mood) #WADEZIG! Oh iya, pada chapter ini memang belum ada LEMON, jadi harap sabar ya…(-_-)a *nunduk* dan rasanya, lama nggak nulis bikin bahasa penulisanku jadi kacau-balau. Apa benar? Habis, hima akhir-akhir ini lagi tergila-gila dengan BPIB, PONBP dan pairing lainnya. Bagi yang penggemar bola pasti mengerti. Oke, sampai ketemu di chap berikutnya! Jaa ne~!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mind to give me review? ;3


End file.
